


The Dangers of Love

by Epiphany_Mariee



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphany_Mariee/pseuds/Epiphany_Mariee
Summary: In a world of many problems, there are two people, destined to be together. One is a superhero. One, a supervillain. Together they will learn the dangers of love.
Relationships: Henry Hart & Reader, Henry Hart/Ray Manchester, Jasper Dunlop & Henry Hart & Charlotte Page, Jasper Dunlop/Charlotte Page
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean we're moving?" I asked my mother as I sat down near her. "We're moving with Bradley."

God, I hated Bradley. He was my mom's new boyfriend and she was basically obsessed with him. That sucked for me because he hated me. He always acted so sweet around my mom but when she was out of hearing distance, he would make fun of me, poking fun of my appearance which, in turn, worsened my body dysmorphia. I sighed and went back upstairs.

My mom is only 34 while Bradley is 68. He had just gotten a new job in someplace called Swellview, which, from my research, seems like a quaint town that doesn't really have a lot going on. Just searching up the town, there isn't really that much proof that this place even exists.

Going through the few articles that were written about the town, one title caught my eye.

Captain Man and Kid Danger Save The Day Once Again

'Who are Captain Man and Kid Danger?' I thought, clicking on the website. I skimmed through the article only reading the most important parts. Apparently, Captain Man and Kid Danger, the town's well-known superheroes, had taken down a villain who went by the name Drex. Under the writing in the article, there was a video from the news. It was a video of Kid Danger spanking the guy who, I guess is Drex. To be honest, it was genuinely quite funny but it also made me think. Maybe living there could be fun. I could probably outsmart these two "superheroes" in my sleep. Although, if (s/v/n) disappears from Oxford and is suddenly in Swellview, people will definitely put the pieces together. I'll have to hold out on causing harm for a month or two so people don't figure out who I am.

I walked downstairs to see my mom and Bradley sitting on the couch watching some stupid rom-com movie. I crept into the kitchen, praying that they wouldn't see me. But, just to my luck, my hand knocked a perfectly placed water bottle off of the counter and they both turned to me. "Oh, hey, (y/n)," Bradley said with a grin although, I could tell it was definitely forced. "Hi, Mom!" I exclaimed. "Bradley," I said, my face dropping as I turned away and walked into the kitchen.

I looked back and saw them facing the screen again. Letting out a long sigh I opened the close to the empty cabinet which really only had a box of popcorn and a half-gone jar of peanut butter which, most likely, belonged to Bradley. "Ugh, there's nothing to eat in this goddamn house," I whispered, closing the cabinet and walking back to the living room. "Guys, I'm ordering pizza. What do y'all want?"

"Just a large pepperoni pizza, thanks." My mom said before cuddling back into Bradley which made me wanna vomit. "Okay," I said and walked back to my room.

These past few months had been absolute hell. Mom was always hanging out with Bradley and it was driving me insane. Even when he wasn't physically around, all she could talk about was him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed and we were one day away from moving to Swellview. Although I will miss the very few friends I had here, it'll definitely be nice to change things up a bit. My mom and I spent the day packing up the last few things in our house, loading the boxes into the U-Haul we rented, and saying our final goodbyes.

The trip from Oxford to Swellview will most likely take all day tomorrow and I was not looking forward to spending the day with Bradley.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke the next day to my alarm blasting (f/s). Groaning, I sat up and turned it off. It was 9 a.m. but I wasn't used to getting up this early on the weekend, or any day really.

Anyway, I stood up and walked to my suitcase which sat in the corner of my room. I pulled out a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and a plain (f/c) shirt. I quickly changed and walked out of my room and downstairs. "Hey, Mom," I said completely ignoring Bradley. "Hey." She replied with a small smile. "So, we're going to leave in about half an hour, okay?" I nodded and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I finished my business in the bathroom and went to put on my shoes. I sat on the couch with Bradley but thankfully, Mom was still in the room so I doubt he'd say anything. I quickly put on my shoes and rushed upstairs to get my suitcase.

Once back downstairs, I sat on the couch again and pulled out my phone to text my friend, Amethyst.

(y/n)

Hey

Amethyst

Sup girl

(y/n)

about to get on the road, you?

Amethyst

just woke up lol

My mom came over and tapped my shoulder. I looked around to see Bradley near the door with their suitcases. I stood up and walked to them. He took our stuff out and put it in the car. Mom and Bradley would be switching off between driving the car and driving the U-Haul. I walked outside and got into the U-Haul cause Mom was driving it first and, to be frank, I didn't want to be stuck with Bradley for the next two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours on the trip and we were halfway there. We stopped about three to four times so that Mom and Bradley could change. I planned to sit in the vehicle my mom was in but evidently she kept up with what I was doing and made me get in the car with Bradley. I went along with it, but it was a mistake for my god. He played country music all the time, which is the worst kind of music. And when the music wasn't played, he was always making a mockery of me. Tell my mom? She'd never believe me. Besides, if I ever did end up telling her, Bradley'd most likely tell her that I said something to provoke him and because she's so blinded by her love for him, she'd believe him.

I pulled out my phone to text my best friend, Amethyst.

(y/n)

Hey bby

Amethyst 

sup :)

(y/n)

mom forced me to sit with Mr. prick himself

Amethyst

Damn 

(y/n)

well, we're almost there so I guess it'll be fine lol

Amethyst

Well I gtg, have to walk Daisy

(y/n)

bye :)

I placed my phone in my pocket and turned to the window. There really wasn't much to see. Just lights, trees, and other cars. As I counted the cars that passed, my eyelids slowly grew heavy until, eventually, they shut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my arm being pushed a tad. As I opened my eyes, it was dark out and Mom, as well as Bradley, was standing next to the car entrance. Bradley was on his phone as Mom was looking at me. "Get up, (y/n)," she said then moved out of the way. I glanced in front of me to see the house we were supposed to be moving into. It wasn't that remarkable. It was like just about every other home. We went towards the front entrance, and Bradley opened the door before heading back to the car to retrieve a couple of items. It was essentially sleeping bags and pillows. Simple things. We were going to use them for tonight and put up a good portion of our furniture in the morning. I laid down my bags and started upstairs. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom. The door at the end of the hall opened to a wall with royal blue walls and dark gray carpet. There was a wide window with white curtains around the frame. I walked into the room and opened the curtains. There wasn't much to see as it was so dark outside but I could see a few lights, some of which being street lights while the others were either porch lights or the occasional car lights as they drove by. 

As I stood there, looking around, Mom barged into the room, threw down a sleeping bag, and walked out. "Thanks, I guess," I whispered as I picked it up. 

I leaned down to grab the sleeping bag and threw it to the corner before sitting against the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning, and I woke up to a blinding light pouring through the curtains that I had forgotten to draw closed last night. I stood up gently, yawning as quietly as I could. I walked over to the window, gazing out at the street. I stared at the house across the street from outs. The exterior design was very simple, separated into two parts. The first, what I suppose to be the first floor plus the chimney, was mostly brick with a few areas being a little lighter than some due to weathering. The second was a soft beige-colored wood. At last, the roof was dark brown. The house wasn't that different from ours, but it nevertheless seemed to attract my eyes.

As I heard my mom call my name, I turned away from the window. As I stepped out of the room, my mind was somewhere else. "Yes, mom?" I shouted instantaneously from the top of the stairs, trying not to be too noisy, just to make sure she could hear me.

"Can you come to help me and Bradley bring the furniture inside?"

"Sure mom," I yelled back to her before running back to grab my shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few items were brought into the house and we started opening boxes by room, beginning with the living room. The first box that was opened contained art, including some that I made during my elementary and middle school years. All of them were rather terrible, but what would you expect from someone of that age? The rest were not really art, but more to do with family pictures. Most of them were taken down by my mom in the old house because they included my dad and she didn't want to have those memories in the house which I think seems dumb. I mean, she's the reason why they are no longer together. All because she had to go and cheat on him with Bradley, that dumbass. And now, I can't even contact him without getting a lecture from her.

There were also, about three or four boxes filled with sofa pillows, small blankets, and a few old stuffed animals. The sofa was a warm chocolate color and was divided into two sections which, when connected, formed an 'L' shape.

I plopped onto the couch, extending my arms above my head and letting out a sigh of relief. The moment of quiet was quickly interrupted by Mom and Bradley walking in, chatting loudly. as usual. "And we could put these in the closet until we find a place that would suit them," Bradley stated about the books my dad used to read to me. Obviously, Mom agreed with him. I sat up, them not noticing my presence. "They could go in my room, you know," I suggested causing the two to look at me. Mom and Bradley shrugged at each other before turning back to me, "Hmm, sure, I guess," Mom said, placing the box down at the foot of the stairs.

\--------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed and unpacking things was getting quite boring. It was just the same thing over and over. Cut the tape, open the box, get a small burst of happiness with each object you pull from the box, then the box is empty and the feeling that came with the contents is lost.

I stood from the small space in my room where I'd sat opening boxes for the past few hours. With a small sigh, I pulled my phone out before opening my door. Pushing past a few deconstructed cardboard boxes, I made my way downstairs to where Mom was unboxing her large supply of vases. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, hun," She responded, not even turning to look at me. "I'm gonna go meet the neighbors," I started as I slipped on my shoes, "did you want to go?"

"No thanks, but have fun." I rolled my eyes but in all reality, I wasn't really surprised. She never wanted to do anything I suggested unless there was something in it for her.

I stood there a few seconds before turning on my heel and heading to the door. I shut the door and turned to the street, surveying the neighborhood. The house next to ours was teeming with cats. 'Nope, not going to that one.' Then, there was the house across the street. It looked just like ours but more nicely decorated from the outside. I walked up to the front door. A feeling in my gut was telling me not to knock on the door yet I did.

A few seconds passed before the door swung open to reveal a boy who looked to be around my age. "Um, hello," he said with a polite tone. "Hi, I'm (y/n). (y/n) (l/n)." I said reaching my hand out towards him. "Henry. Henry Hart." He said, playfully mocking me and taking my hand. "My mom and I moved into the house across the street and I wanted to come to introduce myself," I said, a small smile making its way onto my face. "Well-" He started before being cut off by the girl walking up behind him. "Who's this?"

"This is (y/n)," I waved before he continued. "(y/n), this is Charlotte." She waved back as Henry stepped back and out of the way. "Please, come in." I stepped through the door and he closed it behind me. "This is my little sister, Piper, my parents, and Jasper." I waved with a small smile, the tension making things quite awkward.

"Please, come sit down," His mother motioned, scooting to make room on the couch.


End file.
